For my Mother
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: The voice, she knew it all too well, but it couldn't be him. He was gone and wasn't coming back. It had to be her mind playing tricks on her. "Why?" she cried looking up, "why did you do that to me?" Please R & R


**For my Mother**

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

She sat down after a particularly rough couple of nights. She'd gotten so little sleep that she didn't know what day it was anymore. The last week she'd gotten maybe 5 hours, not a day either.

Demons, it seemed, were attacking at all hours anymore, which gave her very little time for sleep.

The warm sunlight caressed her skin as a gentle touch of a romantic lover, making her yawn and letting tiredness seep into her weary form. She rested her feet on the coffee table, crossed her arms over her stomach and closed her eyes, praying for a moment's rest.

A warm wind blew into her face, causing her heavy lids to crack open and suddenly she realized she wasn't at home. For a moment, her surroundings frightened her as nothing could be seen beyond a stark white room. The air was crisp and it heightened her senses to a point where sleep would not come anymore.

And she had to ponder, _Am I dead?_ She thought. Only that would give her enough stamina not to sleep.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, but saw no one and heard nothing. She shook it off, attributing it to being so incredibly tired, though not having the physical ability to sleep. A few more minutes passed with nothing and only made her more anxious as to where she was and why she was there.

Then, again footsteps came toward her. "Mom." The voice called out into the foggy abyss.

"Mom?" she repeated. The voice, she knew it all too well, but it couldn't be him. He was gone and wasn't coming back, but his voice caused her to tear up. She quickly wiped them away.

"Mom," he repeated a few feet away.

She squinted, trying to see the outline of the person—a person she loved so much and never thought she'd see again, but all she saw was thick white fog. "Where are you?" she called, hoping beyond reason that he would answer.

When five minutes passed, her heart sank and she dropped to whatever was underneath her feet, sobbing. She knew it was too good to be true. It had to be her mind playing tricks on her. "Why?" she cried looking up, "why did you do that to me?"

He smiled, dropping to his knees and brushing her hair out of her face. "You shouldn't cry so much," he whispered in her ear, "you'll ruin your makeup," he finished with a chuckle.

Stunned, she looked over her shoulder, grabbing his hand to make sure he was real. He wore long white robes and his hair was tussled, his eyes—as always—were a stunning shade of green like his father's. she wanted to smile. She wanted to be happy, but she couldn't be.

He saw the look of confusion in her eyes and stood up, extending his hand to her. "Come on," he smiled. "I won't bite."

She took it, holding as if her life depended on it. After she was upright, she took her other and traced the side of his face, from his hairline to his chin, proving that he was there. Proving that, if this was indeed a dream, it was a damn good one. One she never wanted to end.

He laughed, seeing her in utter bewilderment reminded him of the face she'd make and tried her best to hide when he'd first tried to copy her recipes. How he loved that she would teach him all her special secrets of cooking. She loved it too.

"What?" he asked finally.

"Ha-have I lost my m-mind? H-how is this…how are you even…" she broke and would've dropped to the floor if he hadn't taken a step forward to catch her.

He pulled her into a tight hug and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Ssshh, no Mom, you're still _very_ sane," he whispered into her ear. "I just thought you could use a nice rest."

With that said, her body suddenly felt heavier, and pure exhaustion of demon fighting kicked in as her eyes closed and she leaned against him. "I love you, Chris," she whispered.

"I love you too, Mom. Happy Mother's Day," he said, swaying back and forth a bit to ease her to sleep.

She yawned and it was then that Piper Halliwell knew she would never have a grander holiday. Her son was safe in her arms as she drifted into a much needed slumber.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ah, nothing like a short, sweet motherly fic on Mother's Day! What do you think?

Please read and review and tell me if you like it!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


End file.
